


The Ultimatum

by Leia_Naberrie



Series: Notorious [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, one-sided Klonnie, season 3 compelled/ripper Stefan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia_Naberrie/pseuds/Leia_Naberrie
Summary: This takes place after Bonnie's been back with Klaus for some time. It's basically my version of the horse race scene, when Kai realises what Klaus is planning and tells Bonnie that her mission is over.





	

Kai’s hand closed around her elbow.

Bonnie froze. It felt like if a live electric coil had wrapped around her arm. All this while, she had been acutely aware of his presence - close enough to feel his warmth, but  not close enough to touch. She knew he had been keeping his distance as carefully as she had kept hers.

Not anymore. With his hand clamping over her elbow like a vice, he had broken their unspoken rule. 

No touching.

Heat radiated from her elbow, flushing through her entire body.

“Kai?” she murmured, doing her best to keep her voice not trembling and weak, but even and calm, so as not to draw attention to herself.

Why she still bothered, she didn’t know. Kai clearly didn’t want to. He had started walking, pushing his way through the crowd with long, brisk strides, his grip towing her beside him.

She tried to pull away, and his hand tightened.

“What is it? What’s going on?” she cried.

“I’m getting you out of here.” His voice was low, barely loud enough for her to hear. She could hear the barely-leashed anger in it, though. Worse than it had been before. 

“What?”

They had burst out of the crowd, and now he was this short of sprinting across the field. She had to sprint to keep up with his long legs.

“Kai, what did you see in that thing?”

“Not your concern,” he said through a tight jaw. “You’ve done your part in this business now I want you out of New Orleans.”

_“Be reasonable, Parker,”_ said Katherine’s voice through the mental link.  _“If she disappears now, it’ll destroy this whole operation.”_

“No one asked you, Pierce,” Kai snarled.

But Katherine ignored him.  _“He’d think she was taken against her will and shove his plans to hunt her down. Or he’d suspect she was helping the Gemini nad fall back on Plan B. Either way, he changes his strategy and we lose our chance to catch him.”_

_“I don’t c-”_

“What plans?” Bonnie asked out loud. “What was in that globe?” When Kai said nothing and Katherine didn’t speak again, she made a herculean effort, dug her four-inch heels in the soft ground, and finally yanked out of Kai’s grip. 

He whirled on her. “Bonnie!”

She shoved her finger into his chest. “I spent five years trying to forget the name Klaus Mikaelson. You dragged me back into his life. You don’t get to drag me out of it without giving me an explanation!”

He dragged his hands through his hair. “I don’t have time to explain!”

“Well, make time!” Bonnie hissed. “Because if Katherine is right and my leaving now is going to mess up this whole thing, then I’m not going!”

He glared at her. “What does that matter to you?” The accusation in his eyes were clear - the memory of her words unspoken yet still loud between them.

_Haven’t you heard the stories about me - Bonnie Bennett who turned against her hometown and all the people she’d grown up with, to help the dreaded Klaus Mikaelson break his Curse? Who followed him and a ripper across the States, breaking werewolves into sire-bond hybrids?_

_I don’t have a conscience!_

Katherine’s voice cut through Bonnie’s thoughts.  _“At least, let her be the one to break things off. If she gives Klaus a good enough reason, he won’t suspect a thing!”_

“Pierce…” Kai warned.

“What reason?” Bonnie asked Katherine, ignoring him.

_“You need time and space away from him to figure out how you feel about him. It’s been five years and you’re not sure if what you’re feeling is gratitude or you’re falling in love with him all over again. His presence is overwhelming and you can’t think straight around him. Klaus will love hearing that.”_

“I can do that,” Bonnie said, staring up at Kai’s furious face. “I can make him believe that.”

Kai was shaking his head, his nostrils flaring when Luka’s voice slipped into the mental link.

“ _Damon is out. He’s heading to where Bonnie was. Bonnie you need to get back.”_

“I’m going back,” Bonnie insisted. “I didn’t worm my way back into the worst mistake of my teenage life just for it to be for nothing.” 

Kai said nothing, his jaw working furiously. 

Bonnie wondered what he was angrier about - that she was defying his orders, or that she was returning to Klaus. She told herself that she didn’t care.

She turned on her heel, ready to walk back into the crowd when he grabbed her again, this time pulling her against his body as his arm snaked around her waist. She gasped, her breath completely knocked out. The heat of before, the one that had started when he grabbed her elbow, intensified and she felt literally light-headed. 

From the way his eyes dilated, staring down at her with his mouth falling open, he probably felt the same. 

_“Guys, you need to move quickly. He’s following her scent.”  
_

_“Ugh,”_ Katherine sniffed.

Bonnie barely heard either of them, her eyes locked into Kai’s dark, burning gaze. 

He swallowed hard. Once. Twice. “Twenty-four hours,” he said at last and he spoke as if the words were pulled out of his mouth like teeth. “If you’re not out of the compound in twenty-four hours, I’m coming in to get you.”

The words should have been reassuring.

They sounded like a warning.

As suddenly as he had held her, he let her go. She stumbled back, gasping slightly, blinking rapidly and suddenly he was gone.

And she could knew from the sudden absence in her head that the mental link had closed.

She spun on her heel and almost smashed, nose first into Stefan Salvatore.

“Did you get lost, Miss B?” he asked. His eyes were narrowed in suspicion, scanning first her, then the empty surroundings repeatedly. “The bookers are on the other side of the field if you’re really trying to place a bet.”

Bonnie gave him a thin smile. “I already did. Just wanted some fresh air.” Her eyes fell - and lingered on the bandaged finger - a relic of Klaus’s anger and Lucy’s hex. “That could do with a little fresh air, too. Helps the cut heal faster. Unless,” she twisted her face into faux-concern, “you get injured again. That would be such a shame.”

He gave her a look of pure hate which she returned with a fuller smile, then side-stepped him and walked back to the crowd, the stands, and Klaus.

The back of her neck prickled as she walked, and somehow she knew that the sharp eyes watching her were not those belonging to Klaus’s ripper crony but to the Gemini warlock who had baited and reeled her - and her heart - into his net.


End file.
